1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a hand puller and, in particular, to the structure of a hand puller that stores a band.
2. Related Art
FIG. 9 shows the structure of a conventional hand puller. Its body 90 includes a base 91 and a handle 92. The base 91 is provided with a winding axle 93. When binding an object, one lets the band 94 go through the winding axle 93. In accord with the size of the object, the extra band 940 is pulled out. The user then uses the handle 92 to tighten the band 94 so that the object is tightly bundled. The extra band 940 mentioned above is usually collected and tied outside the tightened band 94 or directly put in the cart of a truck (not shown). Aside from a bad appearance, the extra band 940 may become loose and fall out of the car.
PROC Pat. No. 200680001004.5 discloses a cargo safety protection device, which is one embodiment of the hand puller. As shown in its FIG. 1b, the band 4 is winded and stored around a storage axle 6. Although winding the band 4 around the storage axle 6 can prevent it from getting loose, the volume of this structure is too large. One also needs to design an appropriate structure for the band 4 to wind around or be released from the storage axle 6. Therefore, such a device has a higher production cost. The large volume of the winded band 4 is inconvenient for the user to operate.
It is therefore an objective of the invention to solve the aforementioned problems in the conventional hand puller.